Déjame Consolarte
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Amy por fin tendrá que revelar su más íntimo secreto si es que desea evitar que el hombre de su vida se vaya con otra mujer frente a sus ojos. Por años ha estado ocultando lo que realmente siente por miedo y respeto... ¿Será capaz de defender lo que más ama y salir del cascarón para dejar atrás su actitud retraída y tímida? Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. La Carta

Salí tarde del museo ese día. Siempre solía quedarme hasta después de que todos se iban para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Quizá era algo obsesivo, pero tenía que asegurarme de que todo quedara perfecto. Recogí mis cosas después de colocarme el saco encina y caminé hasta la salida del edificio mirando todo a mi alrededor.

Me sentía realmente cansada pero aun así tomé mi bicicleta y llegué a casa quince minutos después. Me di cuenta de que tenía mucho correo acumulado en el buzón y decidí que ya era hora de revisarlo. Me tumbé sobre el sillón sin preocupaciones puesto que era viernes y me dediqué a leer cada carta hasta llegar a la última, la cual llamo ni atención por el sobre cuidado y perfumado que tenía entre las manos. Lo abrí con cuidado y leí lentamente el contenido.

"Amy...

Te debe parecer extraño que te envíe una carta pero necesito tu ayuda. Viajaré a Tokio dentro de dos días y necesito que me des asilo por algún tiempo. Voy a casarme pronto y necesito compañía, no puedo explicarte todo ahora pero ya hablaremos. De ante mano muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda.

-Kakyuu."

Leí la cartas cuatro veces, paseando mi mirada en aquellas declaraciones. Kakyuu no mencionaba el nombre de Taiki por ningún lado pero yo estaba segura de que él era el hombre con quien iba a casarse. Sentí una punzada en el estomago que fue incrementando hasta desaparecer en mis ojos. Comencé a llorar como una niñita tonta y arrugué el papel para después lanzarlo contra la pared

Taiki y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños. Su madre se había casado con mi tío y desde entonces fuimos criados como dos hermanos. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, a pesar de ser una niña, me enamoré de él. Año tras año fui conociéndolo como jamás conocí a nadie y sin poder evitarlo fui enamorandome de él hasta perder la razón. Claro que Taiki siempre me vio como su hermana menor y por supuesto yo jamás le declaré lo que sentía. Me llevaba unos seis años y yo acababa de cumplir los 24. Éramos muy diferentes. Yo siempre fui reservada, callada, estudiosa, retraída, tímida... En fin, era todo lo contrario a él, que era todo un Don Juan, rico, exitoso, atractivo, social, amigable, mujeriego... Y a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias siempre fuimos muy unidos.

Por años viví escondiéndome tras mis sentimientos, soportando a las mujeres que llevaba a su cama cuando yo jamás tuve novio ni me dejé tocar por un hombre, porque siempre viví con la estúpida idea de que él sería el primero.

Pero Kakyuu lo cambió todo. La conocimos en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella era una mujer impresionante. Guapa, hermosa, admirable... Todo lo que yo nunca sería. Bastaron dos horas a su lado para que Taiki cayera rendido a sus pies. No pude hacer nada, después de todo él jamás se había fijado en mí, mucho menos lo haría ahora.

Tenían ya poco más de ocho meses de una relación muy extraña y me parecía obvio que ahora hubieran decidido casarse. Eso resultaba más doloroso de lo que había imaginado y supe que tarde o temprano perdería a Taiki para siempre y que cualquier mínima posibilidad de estar a su lado se esfumaba con aquella carta.

Lloré durante toda la noche. No tenía más remedio. Lo que más me dolía era el hecho de que Taili no me lo hubiera dicho primero y que tuviera semanas sin hablarme. No sabía si iba a poder soportar todo aquello, tendría que inventar escusas para no asistir a la boda, tendría que huir porque yo no seria capaz de verlo con mis propios ojos. Solo por todo el amor que le tenía a Taiki iba a tener que aceptar a Kakyuu en mi casa y nada más.

Mientras trataba de dormir, recordé los enormes ojos de Taiki sobre mí. Siempre los había admirado en silencio, apreciando cada partícula de ellos. Taiki representaba para mí lo más preciado y amado, lo que jamás dejaría de admirar y lo que jamás dejaría de querer. Ahora iba a perderlo para siempre e iba a tener que verlo partir al lado de otra mujer...


	2. Visitas

Me desperté con jaqueca y con un calor insoportable. Afortunadamente era mi día de descanso y me metí a darme un baño con agua caliente para despejarme un poco. Poco a poco los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza y las palabras de aquella carta regresaron a mí, torturándome más de lo debido. Por qué había tenido que ser Kakyuu quien me anunciara la noticia. Taiki, a pesar de vivir apenas a veinte minutos caminando de mi departamento no había sido capaz de llamarme por teléfono y decírmelo él mismo. Tenía que encontrar una excusa para no ir a esa boda, no podía hacerlo ni poner un pie en la iglesia para ver al hombre que amaba casarse con otra. No iba a ser yo quien se presentara con su mejor sonrisa deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo cuando mis deseos eran exactamente lo contrario. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que su matrimonio fracasara y que de pronto Taiki se diera cuenta de que a quien quiere es a mí… pero todo eso era un sueño absurdo y nada más.

Sabía muy bien que nada de eso pasaría y que lo mejor era llamar a Taiki para desearle los mejores deseos y después aceptar amablemente la visita de Kakyuu. Nuestra familia siempre había sido muy tradicional y mi madre nunca me perdonaría que me portara mal con la prometida de Taiki pero por otro lado me parecía casi insoportable la idea de tener a Kakyuu de invitada por algunos días.

Salí de la ducha y froté mi cuerpo con crema hidratante, imaginando por un momento que eran las manos de Taiki las que recorrían mi cuerpo con suavidad. Se me erizó la piel de solo pensarlo y después mi estómago se revolvió. Eso jamás iba a suceder, así fuera yo la última mujer sobre la tierra. Una vez que me puse algo de ropa, decidí llamar de una buena vez a Taiki tratando de contener mi ira. Nadie contestó el teléfono más que el estúpido contestador automático y entonces recordé que se había ido a Nagasaki por negocios. Le dejé un mensaje descargando algunos insultos cariñosos, como siempre lo hacía y colgué. No me quedaba otra cosa más que limpiar el departamento y esperar.

* * *

**Taiki.**

Quién iba a decir que mi estado de ánimo sería tan diferente al de hace dos días cuando cruzaba ese mismo trayecto pero en sentido contrario para ir a encontrarme con Kakyuu. Me desafiaba en cada movimiento y en cada minuto a su lado, tratando de arrancarle de los labios un "te quiero". Estaba seguro de que ella me quería tal como yo a ella, y pese a mi desesperación, creía enamorarme más de ella, de su misterio y del enigma que encerraba. Kakyuu me tenía tan atraído y loco que me era sumamente difícil mantenerme alejado de ella. Kakyuu parecía estar en un juego conmigo, un juego donde me aceptaba y me rechazaba al mismo tiempo, un juego donde respondía acaloradamente a mis caricias mientras hacíamos el amor para abofetearme un minuto después de acabar en un ataque de histeria. Ella me volvía loco a pesar de conocerla apenas hacía ocho meses, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, aun no sabía nada de ella.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura para mí y no había podido confesárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Amy, que en mis últimos viajes a Nagasaki no había podido ver a Kakyuu. Nadie había logrado darme una noticia de ella, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y justo cuando regresaba a Tokio recibía sus llamadas y me decía que me extrañaba. En ese último viaje llegué a su casa, le hice el amor con desesperación y pasión, como si no hubiera podido respirar todas aquellas semanas sin verla. Justo después de terminar, ella misma me había informado sobre su boda. Aun cuando me avisaba que se casaba con alguien más, su voz me parecía lo más dulce del mundo. Sus palabras me fueron matando lentamente, provocando un inmenso dolor y necesidad de hacerle daño. Reprimí mis impulsos y traté de disuadirla, de hacerle ver que hacía mal y que yo la quería.

A pesar de que Kakyuu dijo que su matrimonio solo era por conveniencia y que sus motivos eran meramente políticos, esto no había logrado borrar mi necesidad de ella.

-Esas épocas ya pasaron.-le había dicho entre las sábanas.-Puedes impedirlo si así lo deseas y casarte conmigo.

Yo nunca me había atrevido a rebelarle a Kakyuu mi verdadera identidad. No me había atrevido a decirle que era millonario y que poseía gran cantidad de negocios porque quería que alguien se enamorara de mí por quien soy y no por mi dinero como tantas otras veces me pasó, y no planeaba decírselo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y ella decidiera pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado.

-Debes olvidarte de mí y dejarme en paz. Vete de una vez y no vuelvas a buscarme, por tu bien.

Me puse de pie tratando de controlar la ira que me subía a la cabeza.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Kakyuu, yo te quiero y nadie puede arrancarte de mi lado.

-Si no me caso con ese hombre tendré que regresar a mi país, Taiki, tendré que estar en la cárcel como mi propio padre y tener una vida de miseria como siempre.

La miré con furia y llanto. Ella se atrevió a sonreírme y se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Podemos seguir viéndonos en secreto.-dijo casi en un susurro.

Me sentí humillado, como si se tratase de una mujerzuela. La aparté de mí con brusquedad y me tumbé sobre la cama, atónito.

-Taiki…-dijo pacientemente como si nada le afectara.-Te quiero y por eso mismo he tratado de impedir esto, pero ha sido inútil ya que estoy predestinada a hacerlo. He luchado contra mis sentimientos pero resulta que sí te quiero…-confesó como si fuera tan buena actriz que se aprendió aquellas palabras de memoria. Miré en sus ojos esa frialdad que los caracterizaba y algo me dijo que era verdad todo lo que decía. No pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlo y besarla como si fuera la última vez.

Salí huyendo de su casa y ahora conducía de regreso a Tokio a toda velocidad, como si buscara la muerte en cada kilómetro que me alejaba de ella. Era la primera vez en mi vida que no conseguía lo que deseaba, me sentía desgarrado por dentro y totalmente perdido en la inmensidad y en esta ocasión iba a perder lo único que me importaba de verdad y por la única mujer que había mentido intentando ocultar todo lo que tenía con tal de conseguirla sinceramente por mis méritos y no por mi dinero.

Le había hecho jurar a Amy que ella tampoco le diría mi verdadera identidad y aunque ella se rio de mí no me importó. Quería conseguirla de una manera más elemental, porque siempre me parecía que las mujeres acababan en mis brazos sin siquiera mover un dedo y estaba harto de ello. Sabía que Amy desconfiaba de ella y que la trataba como a una muñeca sin cerebro, pero yo sabía quién era la verdadera Kakyuu.

Llegué a casa y me estacioné torpemente. Lo único que deseaba era tumbarme sobre la cama y liberarme de todo aquello. Mientras subía por el asensor, me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Qué tal si decirle la verdad a Kakyuu era lo mejor, qué tal si así podría lograr cancelar ese matrimonio y hacerla mía para siempre. Tal vez mi posición y mi fortuna me dieran lo único que quería en esta vida…

Vi parpadear la lucecita del contestador automático y me acerqué abatido, echando sobre el sillón mi saco. Tenía tres mensajes nuevos. Apreté el botón de reproducir mientras me servía un vaso de brandy y golpeaba los hielos contra el vaso. La dulce voz de Amy sonó por la bocina e inundó el silencio de mi casa, haciéndome sonreír por primera vez desde que había estado con Kakyuu. Amy era la única persona capaz de hacerme sonreír a pesar de los inocentes insultos que me lanzaba por no haberla llamado en mucho tiempo. Quise verla de inmediato, pero me sentía abatido para hacer tal cosa. No había nada que no quisiera hacer por ella o con ella, excepto compartir con ella esta desesperación que sentía. Adoraba a Amy, a esa pequeña muchacha con aspecto de chiquillo, con su gorra de béisbol y sus ojos chispeantes. Era la única persona que podía declararme admiración y al mismo tiempo hacerme ver el peor de mis errores. Era como un ángel y un diablillo al mismo tiempo y yo la admiraba, pues ella había logrado forjarse una vida con sus propias manos a pesar de la soledad y de sus problemas.

La segunda llamada era de mi padrastro, Hayao, anunciándome que los negocios iban viento en popa en China y que llegaría la próxima semana para anunciar buenas noticias a la familia. El tercer mensaje era de Mercury, la madre de Amy, quien me anunciaba también de su llegada la próxima semana y me pedía guardar el secreto para darle una sorpresa a su hija.

-Todo el mundo tiene buenas noticias y sorpresas.-dije en voz alta apurando mi brandy. Las paredes de la casa de pronto me parecieron las de una prisión.

Me sentí infinitamente viejo y devastado. Atrapado en una realidad que no era la mía y que anhelaba dejar atrás para siempre. La idea de tener a Kakyuu como amante me destruía, a pesar de que no me imaginaba sin ella… la idea de seguir viéndola y hacerle el amor me parecía tentadora, pero no podía permitir arrastrarme a un abismo como tal. Algo en el fondo de mi cabeza me decía que no creyera en mis propias palabras, yo sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano aceptaría tal proposición, ya que no podía vivir sin sus besos…

* * *

**Amy.**

El insistente sonido de la puerta hizo que me despertara de mi letargo. Dejé a un lado el libro que leía y me acomodé el corto cabello que tenía un poco pensando en que sería Taiki quien tocaba a mi puerta después de haber escuchado el mensaje. Me miré rápidamente en el gran espejo de la sala y aunque no me sentí muy bien por mi atuendo desaliñado suspiré profundamente y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

Abrí los ojos apresuradamente y la respiración se me cortó. Kakyuu se encontraba de pie sosteniendo una maleta. Me sonrió con frialdad y me miró de arriba abajo tan rápidamente que apenas me di cuenta.

-¡Kakyuu!-dije con sorpresa.

Kakyuu entró al departamento y miré en el pasillo para ver si Taiki venía detrás de ella. Kakyuu dejó su maleta en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, como resignada.

-¿Subirá Taiki?

-Taiki no viene… lamento haber llegado antes de lo previsto.

Me sentí avergonzada por la mirada de Kakyuu juzgando cada centímetro de mis ropas y mi aspecto. Cerré la puerta confundida y la miré esperando una respuesta.

-¿Sucede algo, Kakyuu? Te noto extraña…

Kakyuu miró en todas direcciones buscando un lugar donde sentarse hasta que se decidió por el sillón para una sola persona y se sentó tímidamente, algo fuera de lugar en ella. Me senté frente a ella y esperé a que respondiera.

-Amy… yo…-dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Algo en esa mujer siempre me había parecido falso e ingenuo. Su sofisticación, su femineidad, dulzura… todo parecía salido de una de esas revistas de moda, que nunca se reflejaban en la realidad.

-Puedes confiar en mí.-sentencié.-No voy a juzgarte.

-Taiki mo sabe que estoy en Tokio.-dijo de pronto.-Te agradecería que no le digas ni una sola palabra de mi presencia aquí.-siguió con una frialdad y soberbia que me fue imposible reaccionar.

-¿Se han peleado?-pregunté poco rato después.- ¿Qué hay de su boda? ¿No era por eso que venías a Tokio?

Kakyuu se echó hacia atrás en el sillón mirando hacia el techo por unos momentos. Vestía una blusa color azul celeste y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Lucía totalmente bella y era inevitable que a su lado me sintiera el ser más desprovisto de encanto en toda la faz de la Tierra.

-Me temo que te has confundido, Amy… No voy a casarme con Taiki, nunca pensé en hacerlo…

Abrí los ojos como platos y de pronto sentí que hacía demasiado calor.

-No logro comprender, Kakyuu… ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Le he dicho a Taiki que me casaré, y que lo quiero, pero él no puede impedir mi boda.

-Pero cómo vas a casarte con otro queriendo a Taiki, no puede ser… Yo creí que sentías amor verdadero por él…

Kakyuu sonrió maliciosamente y se puso de pie dando vueltas por la habitación.

-La decisión de casarme es ajena a mis propios sentimientos, Amy, es fulminante para mi futuro. Es algo que tengo que hacer así esté enamorada de quién sea… Yo sí quiero a Taiki, pero no podemos ser nada más… aunque… le propuse que siguiéramos viéndonos después de mi boda. Por supuesto se sintió terriblemente ofendido y salió huyendo de mi casa.-la miré atónita y ella me sonrió.-Así que en vez de hacerme tú un regalo a mí, yo te lo haré a ti, querids Amy, ya que probablemente Taiki busque consuelo, así podrás dárselo. Tendrás al fin tu oportunidad y ya no seré un obstáculo.

Me sentí totalmente humillada y ofendida. Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de recobrar el aliento. Kakyuu emanaba poder y ambición, algo que yo nunca podría superar.

-Amy, voy a hacerte una confesión y espero que nunca salga de tus labios. No quiero que Taiki sepa lo que voy a contarte.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que traté por todos los medios de mantener la postura. Kakyuu volvió a sentarse y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy harta de la vida de miseria. Yo no necesito a alguien que me de amor, necesito que alguien cuide de mí, que me de todo lo que yo quiero y necesito. Y una mujer como yo puede conseguir eso y más.

No podía creer lo que salía de su boca y de pronto me sentí engañada y furiosa.

-¿Tú en la miseria, Kakyuu? Me cuesta creerlo.

-Estoy llena de deudas, Amy, hasta el tope. Mi padre tuvo que volver a Corea después de que las dos Coreas se separaron, fue acusado de corrupción y ahora está en la cárcel. Me negué a regresar y fue solo gracias a algunos de sus amigos que he podido mantener una vida aceptable. La idea de regresar a Corea y vivir en la miseria, oprimida por el gobierno me aterra. Si no me caso no lograré quedarme.

Sus ojos no mostraban ni una pizca de sufrimiento o temor alguno. Después de todo me sentí mejor al saber que Taiki había decidido no rebelarle su verdadera identidad a esa mujer, o de lo contrario se habría quedado con él y con su dinero.

-Pero seguramente hay algo que pueda hacerse.-insistí.-Podrías trabajar… podrías acudir a uno de los amigos de tu padre… no sé…

-No comprendes nada, querida Amy, en qué podría trabajar una mujer como yo… además, ya no estoy dispuesta a contarte más. Lo que mi padre hizo de alguna manera me arrastró con él, y no estoy dispuesta a cambiar lo que tengo y lo que he vivido por eso. Yo deseo una posición y protección, no un trabajo y un cuento de hadas.

Pensé en Taiki y sentí un dolor en la espalda. Seguro estaría sufriendo demasiado y tal vez hasta podría pensar en hacer alguna tontería. Esa mujer era mucho peor de lo que había pensado y no podía soportar escucharla más.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?-me limité a preguntar cortésmente.- Me será difícil ocultarte muchos días… Taiki suele venir aquí…

Kakyuu me miró con desdén y resignación.

-El trabajo hace que tengamos que pasar tiempo juntos.-mentí. Taiki le había dicho a Kakyuu que trabajaba conmigo en el museo y que por eso nos conocíamos. No le había dicho nuestra verdadera relación familiar.

-Dentro de dos semanas. No tendrás que fingir demasiado tiempo.

-Bien… mejor arreglaré tu habitación para que descanses.-dije poniéndome de pie. Mientras caminaba escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

-¿No quieres saber con quién voy a casarme?

-No, Kakyuu, no quiero saber nada de ti, entre menos sepa, mucho mejor.-respondí fríamente.

-¿No le dirás nada a Taiki?-preguntó con ansiedad.

-No, por supuesto que no… No podría lastimarlo más. Tú nunca estuviste aquí, nosotras nunca hablamos… solo te pido que cuando te cases, desaparezcas de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Desaparecí en la habitación y traté de contener las lágrimas hasta que no pude más. No sabía si era de felicidad, desesperación o tristeza por Taiki.


	3. Reencuentro

**Amy.**

Me encontraba abstraída en mi trabajo. Las muestras de especies vegetales que acababa de enviarme una bióloga desde Osaka habían rebasado todo asombro. La especie había mutado hasta triplicar su tamaño y había alterado incluso su propia química. Levanté la cabeza del microscopio tras analizar la muestra y le hice una señal a Kevin para que se acercara.

-Tienes que ver esto.

Kevin se asomó por la lente y tras observar la muestra un rato lanzó un silbido de asombro.

-La abundancia no es siempre señal de bienestar, ¿o sí, Amy? No creo que ninguno de los propietarios de la zona esté orgulloso del crecimiento de flores en su jardín.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Una exposición prolongada y…

Enmudecí. Kevin regresó a su trabajo y mi mente voló por un instante hacia la imagen de Taiki y Kakyuu. Las palabras de Kevin vinieron a mi mente también: "La abundancia no siempre es señal de bienestar". De pronto me parecieron una amarga ironía que encajaba perfectamente con la situación de Taiki Kou. Me encogí de hombros y para distraerme continué con la investigación. Me costó demasiado trabajo concentrarme en el trabajo. La presencia de Kakyuu en el departamento y haber descubierto su verdadera personalidad había alterado mi equilibrio de una manera significativa. Yo nunca podría aprobar esa forma de ser y de actuar, Kakyuu era todo lo contrario a mí, pero tenía que reconocer que su manera de ser era fascinante para cualquiera. Taiki ya estaba bastante cercado por personas ambiciosas debido a todo el dinero y poder que tenía, y lo último que necesitaba era una mujer como Kakyuu.

Al menos me consolaba con el hecho de que la boda era inminente y solo faltaban algunos días para que se llevara a cabo. Tomé la caja de muestras vegetales que me encontraba revisando y me dispuse a acudir al laboratorio del museo cuando la voz de Kevin me detuvo.

-¡Te llaman por teléfono, Amy! Debe ser uno de mis rivales.-concluyó bromeando y mirándome con un gesto dramático.

Suspiré fingidamente y tomé el teléfono con brusquedad.

-Amy aquí.-dije tranquilamente.

-¿Amy?-dijo la voz al otro lado.-Yo no tengo la boca de rana como dices en tu mensaje, eres tú la que tiene boca del tamaño de un buzón de correos.-rio Taiki.

Sin darme cuenta esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar la voz de Taiki mientras Kevin me miraba con asombro.

-Creo que no tienes razón.-dije al fin.-Lo que pasa es que hace tanto tiempo que no me ves que ya te olvidaste de cómo soy.

-Te llamaba precisamente para remediar mi horrible falta, ¿quieres comer conmigo?-propuso Taiki.

-Oh, no gracias. Temo que si mi jefe me ve subiendo a tu coche me baje el sueldo.-bromeé.

-Esta vez llevaré un auto realmente anónimo.-sentenció Taiki.-Iré por ti a las 2:00, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tengo escapatoria?-pregunté.

-Por supuesto que no. Tengo que verte y contarte algunas cosas, además necesito tus consejos para algo que se me acaba de ocurrir.-respondió Taiki con repentina voz grave.

-Ya sabía yo que tú nunca me invitarías a comer desinteresadamente.-dije con ironía.

-Amy, voy a confesarle a Kakyuu mi verdadera identidad.

Sentí que el suelo se hundía bajo mis pies y quise desmayarme.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué?-dije apresuradamente.

-Kakyuu me ha dicho que va a casarse este fin de semana.-dijo tras titubear un momento.

Guardé un breve silencio y continué hablando.

-¿Y crees que saber que duermes sobre un colchón lleno de acciones y billetes de los grandes hará que cambie el repentino amor que siente por el hombre con el que va a casarse?

-No se casa por amor.-protestó Taiki.

-¿Va cambiar entonces un interés por otro? ¿Dejará a un millonario viejo para casarse con otro joven y atractivo?-volví a decir con ironía.- ¿O es que espera un hijo de ese hombre?

Taiki suspiró y al cabo de unos instantes bajo ostensiblemente la voz.

-Va a casarse por conveniencia… es una cuestión política… no quiso explicarme más, he pensado que quizá pueda utilizar mi influencia por primera vez en algo que realmente valga la pena.

-Tú por supuesto serás el héroe de la película, ¿no?

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo nunca soy completamente desinteresado.-dijo Taiki tratando de hacer una broma.-La salvaré a cambio de que se case conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza como si él pudiera verme. Mi estado de ánimo pasó en un momento de la incredulidad a la compasión, luego a la depresión. Lágrimas de indignación e impotencia acudían a mis ojos y me nublaban la vista.

-Está bien.-dije cuando estuve segura de que mi voz no se quebraría.-Veo que ya lo tienes todo decidido. ¿En qué entro yo en esto, entonces? ¿Quieres que los acompañe al altar?

-Me han informado que Kakyuu ha dejado su departamento de Osaka.-respondió Taiki reflexivamente.

-¿Quieres que mire debajo de mi cama para ver si Kakyuu está allí?-pregunté con algo de ira sintiendo un súbito temor.

-No. Quiero que llames tú a su departamento, quizá dejó instrucciones de que no me comunicaran su paradero, quizá si tú llamas…

-Puede que a mí me digan dónde está.-concluí.-Está bien, Taiki, como tú quieras, acepto a cambio de esa comida.

-También quería pedirte algo más…

-La comida te saldrá un poco más cara.-bromeé.

Taiki rio y continuó hablando.

-También necesito que me ayudas a corroborar lo que le voy a decir a Kakyuu, que no soy pobre, que ella es la Cenicienta y que yo soy el príncipe elegido para salvarla.

-Enternecedor.-respondí con fingida ironía, sintiendo que algo se desgarraba en mi interior. Durante toda la noche no había podido dormir pensando en que tal vez por fin Taiki olvidaría a Kakyuu y yo tendría una nueva oportunidad.

-Lo harás, ¿cierto?-preguntó con su voz más persuasiva.

-Tendré que pensármelo muy bien, ¿sigue en pie la invitación a pesar de mi respuesta?-miré por la ventana esperando su respuesta.

Repentinamente el día me pareció más gris. La primavera estallaba en colores y sonidos, dejándome sumida en una desesperación mucho más profunda que la noche anterior. Las escenas que pasaban por delante de mí me parecían las de una película, lejanas, insoportablemente vacías, sin vida…

-Por supuesto que sí.-dijo al fin Taiki.

-¿Y si te pido que lleves a cabo tu plan después de dejar pasar un tiempo prudente para que lo pienses mejor?-pregunté con la pequeña esperanza de ponerle un obstáculo a Taiki.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? El tiempo corre en mi contra y necesito hacer algo rápido antes de que…

-No sé por qué te lo pido.-mentí.- ¿No puedes confiar en mi intuición femenina? Quisiera comprobar primero que Kakyuu te ama de verdad…

-No sueñes.-me contestó Taiki.

-No estoy soñando, Taiki, solo quiero que lo pienses un par de semanas…-dije desesperada tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Será demasiado tarde, cariño.

-¿Una semana, entonces?-intenté arreglar. Era como si prolongara el tiempo porque al colgar sentía que Taiki jamás volvería a mí.-Entre tanto te prometo tratar de localizarla. Lo único que te pido es que trates de reflexionar un poco…

-Hablamos después, campeón. Ahora no puedo continuar esta negociación.-se despidió Taiki sabiendo que no había peor apodo que ese para molestarme.

Colgué el auricular con furia y traté de serenarme. No podía soportar que Taiki me llamara así. Había comenzado a hacerlo una vez cuando éramos pequeños y terminé por tumbar a un niño que me molestaba. Desde entonces le parecí un igual y no dejaba de llamarme así, sabiendo perfectamente que lo detestaba. Sospechaba que desde ese momento me había dejado de ver como a una mujer para mirarme como un hermano. Me sentía completamente impotente porque jamás había logrado hacerle ver que yo era una mujer como cualquier otra y que estaba enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos.

Me dirigí de nuevo a las cajas de muestras y me apoyé fuertemente creyendo que perdía las fuerzas. Estaba metida en un enorme problema, la promesa que le había hecho a Kakyuu me ataba de pies y manos, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía incapaz de traicionar a Taiki. Taiki era el hombre al que yo amaba y no podía engañarlo. Llegué al laboratorio de biología y me dediqué a hacer la preparación de las muestras yo misma, contenta por poder ocupar mi mente en algo y dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que se avecinaban.

Tenía que encontrar una salida, ya que mentirle a Taiki no parecía una buena solución. Sería mucho más honrado dejar que se enterara quién era Kakyuu realmente, contarle palabra por palabra lo que ella le había dicho, pero sabía muy bien que eso le haría daño y yo no podía soportar la idea de hacerle daño a Taiki. En cambio, si los enfrentaba, quizá Kakyuu desmentiría todo lo que yo le diría a Taiki y acabaría quedando como una embustera y Kakyuu acabaría con todo lo que había deseado: dinero, poder y al mismo Taiki.

De repente pensé en llamarle a Taiki para evadir la cita, quizá si lograba evitarlo un par de semanas podría retrasar todo…

-Demasiado tarde.-dije en voz alta sin pensar.

Una de las chicas que se encontraban en el laboratorio me miró y sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo, Amy?

-Oh, no… solo me preguntaba… ¿Nada volverá a hacer que las muestras regresan a su química original?

-Las mutaciones por radiación son irreversible, Amy, no sé por qué me lo preguntas.-respondió mirándome extrañamente.

Sonreí torpemente y agaché la cabeza. Pensé que eso mismo había hecho Kakyuu en nuestras vidas. Las había mutado irreversiblemente y ni Taiki ni yo podríamos salir indemnes de ese problema.

…

Kakyuu había puesto en orden el departamento de Amy. Había acomodado la ropa, los sillones, los trastes, en fin… todo lo que encontró por hacer, lo hizo. Estaba harta de estar encerrada y deseaba salir a conocer la ciudad, a caminar, a pasearse, cualquier cosa menos estar allí encerrada. Se puso ropa cómoda y se tumbó sobre el sofá para ver un álbum de fotografías que se había encontrado. Encendió un cigarrillo y abrió el álbum en la primera página.

La primera fotografía era relativamente reciente y mostraba a Amy con ropa deportiva y su típica gorra de baseball, sosteniendo un bate y muy sonriente. Junto a ella se encontraba Taiki con el cabello recogido y un guante de baseball y abrazaba a Amy con cariño. Esa foto le mostraba una relación relajada y alegre, la expresión de Taiki era completamente diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba con ella. Kakyuu cerró el álbum de golpe no queriendo ver nada más y se puso de pie a caminar de un lado a otro.

Kakyuu quería a Taiki, a su manera, pero lo quería. Era el único hombre que la había hecho dudar de la legitimidad de sus intenciones, era el único hombre que la hacía sentir muchísimas cosas. Kakyuu no podía dejarse llevar por esos deseos, a pesar de todo lo que Taiki la hacía sentir, por encima del deseo y de sus sentimientos estaba su razón, su perseverancia, su deseo de poder y bienestar. Kakyuu no era ninguna soñadora romántica sino una mujer preparada para el trono.

Aplastó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de porcelana y se dirigió al teléfono marcando nerviosamente un número. Esperó impacientemente a que respondiera, sabía que ninguna secretaria respondería pues era el número privado del hombre con el que se iba a casar. Como no respondía decidió colgar, esperó algunos minutos y volvió a insistir. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de aquel hombre para aplacar sus propios demonios, para aplacar esa angustia que sintió al ver aquella fotografía.

Kakyuu sabía que no podía obtenerlo todo, sin embargo no podía darse por vencida y dejar escapar a Taiki tan fácilmente. Lo ignoraría algunos meses, mientras se asentaba con su próximo marido y luego lo buscaría. Sabía muy bien que Taiki no se negaría a estar con ella porque la adoraba y estaba obsesionado con ella. Pensó en Amy y en su delicada forma de ser. Ella sabía muy bien que Taiki no necesitaba eso de una mujer, no necesitaba esa tonta e inmadura personalidad, él necesitaba a una mujer como ella, con pasión y madurez, un amor atormentado.

Cogió el teléfono nuevamente y volvió a marcar. Al cabo de algunos segundos una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado.

…

**Amy.**

Salí del museo a las 2:30 y aguardé pacientemente a que Taiki llegara a buscarme. La puntualidad nunca había sido la virtud de Taiki Kou y lo sabía de sobremanera, así que tome asiento en una butaca y esperé. Me eché la gorra sobre los ojos y me dispuse a pensar nuevamente en el problema.

Seguía sin tomar una decisión acerca de lo que haría con respecto a Taiki y Kakyuu. En cualquier caso, estaba atada por la pro mesa hecha a Kakyuu la noche anterior. Si llegaba a confesarle a Taiki dónde estaba Kakyuu, él se apresuraría a ir visitarla y a contarle que le había mentido, que él tenía cuanto ella pudiera imaginar. Kakyuu, muy probablemente, no dudaría. Ha bia sido muy clara en cuanto a los términos de su futuro: am bicionaba influencia, poder y dinero... Exactamente lo que Taiki estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. Pero Kakyuu no había men cionado un solo instante la palabra amor y era amor lo que Taiki quería de ella.

Intenté apartar de mis pensamientos la pregunta que me obsesionaba desde hacía años ¿por qué me había enamorado de Taiki Kou? ¿Por qué él era incapaz de correspon derme?

Era una pregunta sin respuesta, una situación sin salida. Mi propia forma de ser de no me dejaría nunca demostrar la verdadera esencia de mis sentimientos. Aunque Taiki nunca me pudiera corresponder, para mí era inevitable amar a ese hombre. Ante la seguridad de Taiki, ante su increíble forta leza, ante su inteligencia, yo encontraba una parte de mí misma que me hacía sentir con mucha más profundidad. Era entonces cuando deseaba fervientemente que alguien me protegiera, cuando me sentía vulnerable y femenina. El problema estaba en que yo no era como la mayoría de las mujeres, no sabía demostrar aquellos sentimientos contradictorios que me sumían en una dulce turbación. Siempre me escudaba tras una fingida agresividad delante de Taiki que levantaba un muro inquebrantable entre ambos. No sabía transmitir que también necesitaba ternura y Taiki me trataba en consecuencia corno a un muchacho al que de vez en cuando hacía falta darle un par de azotes.

Sonreír al recordar el verano anterior cuando in cluso me había sentido tentada de comprar un bonito vestido y unos zapatos femeninos, cuando leí hasta cansarme revistas dedicadas a la mujer que enumeraban las técnicas más sofisticadas de seducción. Todos mis esfuerzos se habían ido a la basura ante una mujer verdaderamente femenina. Además, reconocí que era imposible para mí mantener ese tipo de imagen. Yo no solía ser así y me vestía como lo hacía por firme convicción, porque no sabía ser de otro modo, porque eso era lo auténtico para mí. A veces tenía la sensación de que resultaría grotesca representando el papel de una muchacha femenina, preocupada por mi imagen y por atraer las miradas de los hombres.

Me miré y no pude contener un gesto de desapro bación dirigido a mí misma. Para aquella comida que tendría lugar en un restaurante de lujo, tan solo llevaba unos teja nos y una blusa blanca con volantes de tira bordada que de jaba al descubierto mis antebrazos bronceados. Me quité instintivamente la gorra y comencé a darle vueltas nerviosa mente entre las manos, sintiéndome incómoda con mi masculino corte de cabello.

Cuando ya estaba haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría cambiar sobre mí y adoptando el firme propósito de visitar un salón de belleza e intentar mejorar un poco mi ima gen, un automóvil se detuvo con un chi rrido de frenos ante la fachada del museo.

No logré contener una sonrisa al ver a Taiki en aquel auto. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventanilla del con ductor.

-¿No te asfixias en ese auto? -lo saludé-. No sé por qué nada más verte he pensado en un arenque prensado en una lata. Tienes el mismo aspecto lánguido que uno de ellos dis puesto a ser cortado para una ensalada.

-La vida del común de los mortales es bastante dura -bromeó Taiki, tomándome de la muñeca y obligándome a inclinarme para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo es que te compraste este auto? ¿Has decidido pa sar inadvertido un par de veces al año?

Taiki rió y abrió el seguro de la portezuela del acompa ñante para que pasara.

-Formaba parte de mi plan de camuflaje para conquistar a Kakyuu.

Me acomodé en el asiento y cerré la portezuela sin hacer un solo comentario. Él me miró analíticamente.

-Esa blusa te sienta muy bien -dijo, sonriendo con apro bación.

-Me alegra que te guste -respondí-. Imagino que si voy vestida como mandan las más elementales normas sociales no me llevarás a comer al zoo para meterme en la jaula de los monos y echarme cacahuetes.

-No, no lo haré -rió él-. Había pensado en un lugar mucho más agradable. ¿Qué te parece cerner unas salchichas y una enorme cerveza en la plaza del mercado, al aire libre?

Lo miré con asombro.

¿Estás haciendo algún tipo de penitencia? ¿Es que este automóvil te impulsa a comportarte como una persona normal?-ironicé, admirada porque no me llevara a cual quier lugar lujoso donde era agasajado y conocido.

-Bueno -repuso poniendo en marcha el motor y dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad-, lo cierto es que ya no tengo ninguna intención oculta para impresionarte.

-¿Impresionarme? ¿Cuándo y para qué me has que rido impresionar?

Taiki rió y frenó al llegar a un paso peatonal para que cru zaran unas personas.

-Te haré una confesión -dijo confidencial, inclinándose sobre mí y acariciándome el corto cabello con ternura-: Du rante todo el año pasado, hasta el verano, pasé largos meses intentando impresionarte para conquistarte...

Parpadeé, mis ojos azules miraron después a Taiki con asombro.

-¿Con intenciones perversas? -pregunté, sintiendo que un nudo en la garganta me impedía articular palabra.

-Muy perversas -afirmó con una sonrisa que me im pedía adivinar si estaba hablando realmente en se rio. En ese mismo instante el auto comenzó a deslizarse de nuevo y no pude mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno, va que hoy es el día de las confesiones -dije cruzando los brazos-. Yo también te confesaré que más o menos hacia el verano pasado yo traté de impresionarte para conquistarte... Con intenciones muy per versas.

Taiki rió.

-Tienes una forma muy peculiar de impresionar a loes hombres. Recuerdo que yo te dejé por imposible. No parabas de darme órdenes y de insultarme y de meterte conmigo por todo. Comprendí que nunca te resultaría del todo simpático.

-Tal vez estaba celosa -dije de mal humor, mi rando por la ventanilla, intentando resistirme a las sensaciones que despertaba en mí ver el rostro de Taiki con aquella ex presión franca y sincera, verme reflejada en sus ojos marrones, saber que sentía unos insoportables deseos de acariciar su on dulado cabello castaño un poco largo.

-¿Celosa- ¿De quién podías tener celos; Sabes que hasta que conocí a Kakyuu no ha habido en mi vida más mujer que tú -dijo de pronto, encantado por el tono distendido de la conver sación que manteníamos.

-Yo... y otras dos docenas que solían atropellarse para en trar en tu cama por las noches... No precisamente para dor mir.

-Está bien. Soy culpable –respondió, que ahora trataba inútilmente de encontrar estacionamiento cerca de la plaza del mercado, con una expresión que delataba que real mente había estado bromeando.

-Además... Tú nunca me has considerado una mujer. No disimules -repuse con ánimo belicoso.

**Taiki.**

Decidí cerrar los labios. En silencio es tacioné el auto en un lugar que otro dejaba libre y salí, ce rrando la puerta y situándome a cierta distancia de la mu chacha que me aguardaba en la acera.

Entorné los ojos y la miré. Las palabras que ella ha bía pronunciado habían sido como una revelación para mí. Vi a Amy que continuaba dando vueltas nerviosamente entre sus manos su eterna gorra y sonreí con ternura, pero no pude por menos que volver a echarle un vistazo.

Ella tenía razón. Yo siempre la había considerado una hermana pequeña, nunca había reparado realmente en que fuese una mujer, un miembro del sexo femenino a la que los hombres podían desear, por la que un hombre podía luchar, que podía albergar verdaderos deseos de amar y ser amada. Amy miraba distraídamente los balcones lle nos de flores de un campanario y me di cuenta de su belleza por vez primera.

Amy no era una mujer más. Era una mujer muy atrac tiva. Bajo su blusa se insinuaban sus senos pequeños y bien for mados. Un cinturón de ceñía su diminuta cintura y sus redondeadas caderas ceñidas por los tejanos eran deliciosa mente femeninas. Amy se volvió hacia mí con petulancia y vi cómo sus labios se entreabrían y sus párpados aletea ban, mostrando unos iris de un color azul indescriptible. Por un instante sintí la punzada del deseo, un deseo que me sorprendió por su intensidad.

-¿Piensas quedarte corno un pasmarote todo el día plan tado ahí-, -protestó Amy dándome la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la plaza del mercado.

Moví la cabeza, como si hubiera estado soñando. Realmente la mujer que había visto minutos antes en ella ha bía sido una visión. Amy se ponía ahora la gorra hasta las cejas y caminaba por el bordillo de la acera corto si contara cada una de las baldosas. Corrí unos metros para alcanzarla y me puso a su lado mirándola intensamente.

-Oye, Amy, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

-Bastante -respondió evasivamente, que ahora se concentraba en los dibujos que las piedras irregulares sobre el pavimento.

-Nunca me has contado nada de tu vida amorosa. ¿Hay alguien? -como Amy se detuvo y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos casi me reí pero a mi pe sar, insistí-: ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? Ya sabes... Un hom bre. Esos seres que caminan sobre dos piernas y que lanzan sil bidos contemplando a una mujer...

- Te refieres a esos seres -dijo Amy sin poder conte ner su incomodidad y su indignación.

-Sí –repetí-. ¿No te han silbado nunca por la calle?

Amy elevó los ojos hacia el cielo y un gesto de desespe ración alteró sus facciones, borrando de ellas su simpática ex presión y poniendo una nota de agresividad en toda su actitud.

-Sí, Taiki. Me han silbado por la calle... Algunos se han atrevido a mucho más que silbarme... Pero ya sabes, esos seres a los que tú has llamado hombres son capaces de silbarle a cual quier cosa con forma de mujer que se les ponga delante.

-No te enfades. -dije conciliador-. Es sólo que, por un momento, me he dado cuenta de que mi cam peón ha crecido y se ha hecho toda una mujer.

-¡A buenas horas te das cuenta! ¡Ya he cumplido los vein ticuatro años, Taiki! De cualquier modo, gracias por haberte detenido a mirarme y haber observado nuestras patentes dife rencias anatómicas -masculló de mal humor.

Sonreí y la tomé de la mano distraídamente.

-No te enfades, cariño. Me di cuenta de esas diferencias hace mucho. Lo que sucede es que tenías razón cuando antes dijiste que nunca te había considerado una verdadera mujer.

-¿Por qué no dejas ya el tema? -preguntó ya cansada del tema.

Sonreí una vez más y reflexioné unos instantes en silencio, luego me dirigí a Amy con un tono de voz cálido y distinto.

-Cuando antes te decía que pretendía impresionarte era completamente cierto. No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero de cir es que siempre te he considerado la persona más querida para mí después de mi padre y, así como él siempre ha expresado su aprobación por cuanto yo hacía, tú nunca te has ahorrado el hacerme reproches y criticar cada una de mis actitudes. Du rante mucho tiempo he estado buscando tu aprobación y creo que estaba tan obsesionado con ese tema que realmente nunca me he parado a pensar en ti como lo que realmente eres: una mujer. Siempre te he considerado un igual. Algo así como mi camarada del alma.

-Gracias, Taiki. Cuanto más hablas más lo estropeas. ¿Por qué no dejas ya ese tema? –dijo Amy con evidente mal humor.

Me eché a reír y Amy me miró con indignación, pero yo no era capaz de detenerme.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando tu madre nos dijo a mi padre y a mí que ya habías tenido tu primera menstruación -Amy enrojeció.- Hayao y yo estuvimos riéndonos horas a costa de eso... Pensábamos en tu reacción, en cómo te habrías sentido cuando la naturaleza se encargó de recordarte que eras un miembro del sexo débil. Yo tenía entonces veinte años y recuerdo que me excitaba al pen sar que la naturaleza te había dado ya vía libre para...

-Cállate. No lo digas –dijo roja como la grana.

-¿Te has ruborizado? ¡Mi pequeño campeón se ha ruborizado!

-Estoy furiosa, eso es todo- dijo con un tono que expresaba elocuentemente la verdad de sus palabras-. Tío Hayao nunca fue proclamando a los cuatro vientos las fases de tu desarrollo, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo mi madre? La llamaré en cuanto llegue al apartamento y le diré...

-¡Vamos, Amy! ¡No es para tanto! Tía Mercury siempre estaba muy preocu pada porque parecías más un muchacho que una señorita. Imagino que cuando, como a los demás, la naturaleza le re cordó que eras una mujer se sintió orgullosa. Eso es todo.

Ya habíamos llegado a la plaza del mercado y paseábamos entre los puestos cubiertos con toldos a rayas blancas y rojas que exponían artesanía, flores y fruta.

**Amy.**

Taiki se detuvo frente a uno de los puestos y compró un ramo de flores silvestres que me ofreció.

-Ten, esto es para que hagamos las paces.

Me tranquilicé. Los dos nos dirigimos hacia los puestos de comida rodeados de bancos corridos de madera y Taiki fue a un mostrador a pedir salchichas y cerveza para dos.

Tomé asiento frente a unos estudiantes que devoraban con verdadero apetito sus bocadillos y sonreí al ver a Taiki intentando hacer equilibrio para que la espuma de la cerveza no se derramara.

-¡Tengo un hambre de lobo! –exclamé.

Comenzamos a beber y comer sin decir palabra alguna y cuando ya habíamos terminado de saborear las cervezas, él se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Te sientes con ánimos de abordar el tema del que ha blamos esta mañana? -preguntó

Lo miré directamente.

-Creo recordar que eres tú el que ha eludido ese tema -repuse con tristeza.

-Tú me conoces. Sabes que nunca he sido capri choso, que siempre he tenido muy claro a dónde quiero llegar y que no he regateado esfuerzos -comenzó a decir-: Sé que he sido muy afortunado, pero, aunque Hayao me haya regalado demasiadas cosas, yo he hecho lo posible por mere cerlas -asentí y Taiki me tomó de las manos. Sentí un escalofrío-... Lo que yo siento por Kakyuu no es un capricho, algo pasajero. Tú sabes que yo la amo. No puedo pensar en ninguna mujer capaz de llenar el vacío que ella ha dejado y, lo peor de todo, es -que ahora sé que ella también me ama. ;Voy a perderla y nos amamos!

Retiré mix manos de las de Taiki.

-¿Por qué va a casarse con otro hombre, entonces?

Él suspiró y se inclinó hacía mi oído para que sus palabras no fueran audibles para las personas que nos rodeaban.

-Sabes que el padre de Kakyuu es funcionario de las Nacio nes Unidas. Ella no fue muy explícita, pero me dio a entender que era una cuestión politica.. Probablemente vaya a contraer matrimonio con algún diplomático o algún cargo político de un país con el que a Rusia le interese estrechar relaciones.

Yo sonrió apenas, con cierta amargura, y negué con la cabeza. Las palabras destilaron una profunda ironía:

-La princesa Kakyuu convertida en un objeto de trueque para altos intereses... Es como una novela romántica. Incluso aparece el caballero Taiki dispuesta a defenderla...

-A mí también me resultaba difícil de creer -insistió-, pero le he estado dando vueltas toda la noche a la idea me parece una razón más que convincente. Tú no conoces a Kakyuu como yo. Es como si todos estos meses se hubiese resis tido a sus sentimientos verdaderos, como si supiera que, des pués, los dos sufriríamos demasiado. Todo encaja.

Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Intenté contenerlas, pero no pude evitar que la nariz comenzara a en rojecerse, como siempre que sentía deseos de llorar.

Kakyuu ya le había hecho mucho daño a Taiki y yo no iba a ser cómplice para que le hiciese aún más. Conocer las ver daderas motivaciones de Kakyuu iba a ser mucho más doloroso para él. Pensé por unas instantes en que, si no la vol vía a ver nunca más, Taiki continuaría siempre obsesionado con aquella mujer, tal vez sería incapaz de amar a cualquier otra, pero eso era preferible a saber que sería un juguete de la ambición de Kakyuu.

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo? -pregunté apoyando mi mejilla en el puño cerrado.

-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla y que le confirmes a ella la verdad que le he estado ocultando.

Asentí. Ya había tomado una determinación. Taiki nunca encontraría a Kakyuu aunque tuviera para ello que atarla y amordazarla en mi propio apartamento. Si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de que yo había impedido el reencuentro de ambos Taiki me odiaría... Pero, de cualquier modo, ni siquiera confesándole la verdad él iba a darme las gracias.

-Está bien -asintí-. Llamaré a la agencia de apartamentos de y, si la encontramos, confirmaré que lo que le vas a confesar es cierto.

Sentía que me desgarraba. No tenía otra salida que hacer creer a Taiki que lo apoyaría. Era la única forma de po der impedir que la encontrara. Maldije para mis aden tros mil veces el nombre de Kakyuu. Ella me estaba obligando a traicionar la confianza del hombre al que amaba. Por su culpa estaba asomándome a una parte de Taiki que hu biera preferido no conocer jamás si es que a mí no iba a que rerme nunca. Saber hasta qué grado de entrega podía llegar y tener constancia de su honradez, de su pasión, era una tortura que excedía mis fuerzas.

-Gracias, cariño -dijo Taiki abrazándome y obligándolme a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro-. Eres la perso na más adorable sobre la Tierra y te quiero.

Quería apartarme de aquel abrazo, pero las lágrimas me habían traicionado. Me aferré a él con más fuerza y murmuré en su oído:

-Sin embargo, Yo te odio, Taiki. Te odio por ser tan dé bi1 y tan fuerte. Te odio por querer a una mujer que no va a saber corresponderte nunca.

Taiki rió y se apartó de mí. Me di cuenta de que las últimas palabras que había pronunciado no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo. Como siempre, como había comprobado que los hombres hacían, Taiki se reía con petulancia de aquello que no quería escuchar, de lo que no podía creer por que no respondía a sus deseos.

-Taiki -dije fingiendo que se me había metido algo en el ojo y frotándome ambos con fuerza-, sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Por qué no te advirtió Kakyuu que iba a hacer cuando tus sentimientos fueron evidentes? ¿Qué crees que la impulsó a esperar hasta este fin de semana para confe sar la verdad? Por lo que tú me dices, ella ya sabía desde ha ce tiempo que esto iba a suceder.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Kakyuu me ha rechazado muchas veces a la largo de estos meses, aunque luego volvía a rendirse ante mi insistencia. Supon go que debo interpretar su actitud como una forma de aviso. Ya sabes que en ese tipo de tratos no se pue dar detalles y es mucho mejor no mencionarlos siquiera. Imagínate, si llegara a casarse los dos sabríamos que tras ese matrimonio hay una especie de conspiración.

-Tengo que regresar al trabajo. ¿Me llevas? -pre gunté levantándome del banco.

Me di cuenta de que también la imagen de Taiki parecía pasar ante mis ojos como si estuviera tras una pantalla. Yo no iba a alcan zarlo nunca. Estaba muy cerca y, a la vez, infinitamente lejos.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el auto lo miré.

-Recibí una carta de tu padre el viernes. Me dijo que iba a venir a Tokio.

Asintió, distraído.

-También me llamó a mí. Seguramente vendrá a des cansar unos días. Esas negociaciones para ampliar la red indus trial a los países del Este le está agotando.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, pero no quisiera ser ino portuna -dije-. ¿Me llamarás cuando tío Hayao haya descansado?

-Lo mejor será que vengas a cenar el viernes con noso tros. Tú eres su confesada debilidad. Será agradable, verás -dijo Taiki.

La imagen Kakyuu pareció acompañarnos en el trayecto hasta el museo, que hicimos en silencio. Taiki sólo pensaba en que tenía que encontrarla con una desesperación que casi me hacía sentir que ella estaba a punto de materiali zarse frente a él. Yo en cambio, sólo podía sentir que odiaba a todas mis fuerzas a Kakyuu. Seguramente yo perdería el aprecio de Taiki por su culpa. Era algo inevitable.


End file.
